Many wireless networks provide location services that provide the capability to locate a target wireless device(s). These location services may be utilized internally by the network and may support requests from third-party clients. The third-party clients may be, for example, clients that offer non-emergency services (e.g., social networking services) or clients that offer emergency services (e.g., police services). Currently, in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), support for Location Services (LCS) is defined in 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 22.071 version 12.0.0 Release 12. According to 3GPP TS 22.071, location requests for different services may be processed with different priorities. In particular, a location request with a higher priority may be accorded faster access to resources than one with a lower priority and may receive a faster, more reliable and/or more accurate location estimate. However, there are situations where even high priority location requests (e.g., location requests for emergency services) will fail. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that mitigate the risk of the failure of, in particular, a high priority location request.